Straight On Till Morning
by faereyqueen3131
Summary: Rated R now because of the later chapters...Jennny, an Oklahoman with a big story tells peters story. but what happens when peter shows up and takes her to neverland? pg-13 maybe R later on...R&R!
1. Just A Story

~*Disclaimer*~ I do not own Peter Pan or any of their products. Also this story is supposed to be based off of the movie with Jeremy Sumpter. So, no I do not own Jeremy (I WISH!).  
  
-Chapter One-  
  
~The moon was a white orb sitting amongst the million stars, dusted with cloud.~  
  
Jenny walked across her quiet room to the window. Reaching for the latch on the window her brother, Richard, ran in. "Jenny, I don't want the window open. When the wind howls, it scares me." He pouted his lips in the way that no older sister could refuse the request. "Oh, alright. But, I am awfully hot. Couldn't you plug your ears or something? You know the power is out, how else are you going to stay cool on this kind of night?" "Well, I never thought about that. Fine, open it." Jenny slid the window up and closed her eyes taking in the sweet aroma of the lavender in the forest in her backyard. "Ok Richard time for bed! Let me tell you a story." "Yahoo a story!!" Richard yelped as he jumped on his bed and settled into his covers. Jenny stood in the center of their room holding a candle. "Once upon a time, when all things were possible."  
~And this is where our story begins.~ "A boy by the name of Peter, Peter Pan that is, lived in the land called Neverland. Now Neverland was quite magical with pirates, Indians, mermaids, faeries, and the Lost Boys. Peter Pan had an enemy though, Captain Hook, who was a pirate. They fought for hundreds of years, you see because Peter could never grow up. He was lost in a state of child ness. Every night, Peter would fly off to Wendy's house to listen to her stories. Much like the ones I have told you before. Of Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty. But, Wendy added in pirates to the stories. She was quite brave and longed to go off to Neverland. So one night, Peter took her and her brothers off to Neverland. But, she wasn't able to stay there, she missed her family. So, she came back and left Peter all alone without the Lost Boys, who stayed with Wendy. And without Captain Hook, who Peter had destroyed. But, don't worry our story ends happily, for Peter lived with the Faeries. And lived happily ever after." Jenny finished the story and smiled as she tucked Richard into bed. "Jenny, that story um well it was good. But, I want to know about the fights with Captain Hook!" Richard said to Jenny. "Well, Richard. That is tomorrow nights story. Goodnight." And she walked to her own bed and lay down under the covers.  
  
~First Star On The Right ~  
  
Jenny lay in her bed, thinking of the story she herself had heard when she was Richards age, of Peter Pan. She had always thought of herself as a sort of Wendy. But, Peter was just made up. Wasn't he? She thought of the way her mother had told her the story, before she had died. How had she told it? It was so hard to remember.so long ago. she was 14 now. Eight years was a long time to try and remember a story. But, she swore she had heard enough times to know it by heart.  
  
Jenny sat up and looked at the room, lit by the moons light. Pulling the covers away she walked to her window. The moon shone brightly. And she decided to do what she did every night. Look for the first star to the right. Every other night she had never seen it. But, tonight there it was. A bright star just to the right of the moon. Jenny shook with excitement. And a wave of comfort blew over her.  
  
A yawn escaped her mouth as she walked back to her bed. Still thinking of the star. Her eyes closed and she was asleep just as her head hit the pillow.  
  
~A Destined Truth From Years Of Stories~  
  
Jenny awoke from the sound of something hitting her floor. Looking up, she saw what any other person would never believe. A boy sat looking around, his hair brown with gold highlights. A faerie sat perched on his shoulder. They both looked shook up and worried.  
  
"Hello Peter." Jenny said hoping she had the name correct. Getting up the boy turned towards her direction. "So, you know my name? I should only hope that your name is Jenny." Peter said and smiled. "Why, yes it is. But, why are you HERE? I thought you only went to England.not Oklahoma, U.S.A." she questioned.  
  
"I wanted to see you for myself. Ever since Wendy." his voice trailed off. "Never mind that. Will you come with me? Come with me to Neverland?"  
  
~Straight On Till Morning~  
  
Yes I know short chapter. but I promise there is more to come! Please PLEASE review!!! Criticism is good too. I want to make my work better!  
  
-Thank You 


	2. Secret Room

~*Disclaimer*~ I DO NOT OWN PETER PAN OR JEREMY SUMPTER.although I wish I did.  
  
~Chapter Two~  
  
~Take My Hand~  
  
Jenny caught her breathe and replied, "Absolutely." Peter reached out his hand to her, a small smile on his face. "Take my hand." Jenny reached for his hand and began thinking happy thoughts, after all, the only way to fly is to think happy. Tinkerbell flew over her head sprinkling the gold dust upon her. Jenny thought of the forest and flowers, of camping trips and of her little brother. Slowly, they rose off of the ground, glided to the window and ascended to the heavens.  
  
~Beauty And Wonder~  
  
"Hold on tight and never let go!" Peter whispered into Jenny's ear as they increased their flight speed. "I'll never let go." At this Jenny thought of the movie Titanic. She laughed to herself and took in the view placed before her. Star after star sped by. It was like a dream, a concoction of splendid things. "Second star to the right, and straight on till morning." Peter said to her as he let out a whoop of happiness.  
  
Second star to the right? She had always heard it first star to the right. maybe this was because you could never see the first star?  
  
~Close Your Eyes~  
  
A blinding light broke through the black sky and suddenly they were in the bright blue sky, over crystal royal blue water. "It's so much more beautiful than I imagined." she said to herself. "You haven't seen anything yet." He smiled at her and they flew towards the luscious green island on the horizon.  
  
Flying low to the water, Jenny skimmed the top with her fingers. As mermaids surfaced, singing their greetings.  
  
Peter hugged Jenny and they slowly spiraled upwards, into the clouds; then sailed through the tall trees, slowly. Jenny's feet touched the lush grass moments later. Her heart beating madly and thoughts of Peter spinning throughout her head. Never letting go of her hand, Peter lead her into a very large, moss covered tree. "Here we are. Home sweet home." Peter looked at her and let go of her hand.  
  
"It is well er um very messy, but I expect I can clean it a little. Other than that.I love it." "Let me show you your room." He sprinted off, Jenny at his heels through what seemed a maze of bookcases and desks and tables.  
~Wendy Darling~  
  
The bed in front of her was a high four poster bed, with the words 'Wendy Darling' etched in cursive. Jenny had stopped at this room, while Peter ran ahead. The door had been locked, but who could keep her out of this kind of thing? It had been no trouble unlocking the simple latch. She walked further into the room and looked around. A vanity with a mirror and chair lavishly decorated in flowers sat in the right corner. Bookcase, chair, and window in the left. Now a bed in the center, facing the door. But, clothes covered the floor, along with papers, torn. The clothes must've belonged to a girl, about her age. Because, they looked like they would fit her.  
  
"Why are you in here?!" Peter asked sharply. Jenny spun around to face Peter, only inches from her own face. "I just wanted to see everything. Why is this room so secret?" Jenny answered. The smile on her face fading.  
  
~More Stories~  
  
HEHE I wrote another! REVIEW PLEASE!  
-thanks again 


	3. A Dance, Maybe A Kiss

~*Disclaimer*~ I do not own any of the Peter Pan or Jeremy Sumpter or Disney products.  
  
~Chapter Three~  
  
~A Tale Of Two Weeks~  
  
"It started with me going to her home, in England, to listen to the stories. She never knew I was there. Until, one day my shadow got loose. I was trying to get it back, and she woke up. I thought she was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I told her of how I listened to every story, and could tell them just as well as she could. I asked her to come with me. Of course, you've heard this before. I believe your mother told you about it many times, am I right?" Peter said while he sat down on the bed. "Yes, you are right. I heard it from my mother, who heard it from her mother and etc." Jenny said.  
  
"Yes, well I bet you never heard of how long she stayed. Did you?" "No, I never knew. I always figured one day." "Well, no. She and her brothers stayed for two weeks. And as you've probably guessed.this was her room." His voice trailed off, as if the subject saddened him.  
  
"She wanted me to love her. The thing is, I wanted to. Honestly I did. But, I couldn't. After my parents."he sighed. "It doesn't matter anymore Peter. Don't let it bother you." Jenny rested her hand on his shoulder and looked him straight in the eye. "None of that matters."  
  
~Faery Dreams~  
  
"I want to show you something. Something that you've probably heard stories about." Peter grabbed her hand and lead her out of the room and out to the main room, then on outside. He ran through the forest, darting through the trees and vines. Until, they came upon a tree. Just as she had heard in the stories, faeries. "This has to be a dream. I never thought that.that I would see this ever in my life." Jenny gasped and gazed in ah.  
  
"Not many have," he smiled at her and led her closer to the tree. "See, look inside." "Oh wow! Their so pretty, like something from a fairy tale. "More like dreams." He whispered.  
  
The creatures inside the tree hand gold crowns upon their heads, silver translucent wings, and wondrous gowns and suits on. The whole scene resembled that of a royal party. Tables covered with small fruits, flowers, and berries. Joyous, tinkling music played loudly and Jenny could not help but dance to herself, happily.  
  
~A Desire~  
  
Peter sat against the great tree. Watching Jenny dance with her eyes close and arms outstretched, gave him a warm feeling of accomplishment. He hadn't felt this way since Wendy. Never mind Wendy. That was long ago. She's gone, to be precise.  
  
'I don't want her to leave.ever. Maybe, she will stay,' he thought to himself. A great urge to hold her close to him swept over him. Pulling himself up, and walking over to her, he took her hands and ascended upwards.  
  
Jenny, surprised by Peter, wrapped her arms around his neck and got closer to him; enjoying the warmth from a day in the sun, that he gave off.  
  
Peter wrapped his arms around her waist, disbelief of what was happening rushing through him. Jenny rested her head on his shoulder and they stood, suspended in the air, slowly spinning.  
  
~Late Night~  
  
Jenny yawned as they entered the entry room of the tree. "Peter that was the most.there is no word for it. But, thank you." She said as she sat down on the chair, in front of Peter. "Don't thank me." He moved closer to her, pulled her off the chair. He gently picked her up and carried her into the largest room. With the bed. He laid her down, gently, and then lay beside her.  
  
Jenny rolled over and faced him. She moved over towards him some more, slowly got up and straddled him. He smiled and leaned up towards her. Jenny smiled back.  
  
Peter wanted it more than anything. So close to her. He wet his lips and leaned in closer. She obviously took the initiative and kissed him.  
  
~Surprise Surprise~  
  
THANK YOU FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW! 


	4. 

Sorry new chapter will be up soon! 


	5. Like A Dream

~*Disclaimer*~ I do not own ne of the Peter Pan stuff or Jeremy Sumpter...blah blah blah and some more blah!  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!!!  
  
~Chapter Four~  
  
~Oh So Great Feeling~  
  
"Peter, I feel like I've known you forever..." Jenny whispered to him. After the exciting *LONG* kiss she had lain beside and him. At this he had wrapped his arms around her, snuggling closer. "But, I've only heard stories about you. How could this be real?"  
  
"Jenny, you have known me...This is as real as it gets, just hold on to it." Peter whispered back.  
  
Peter lay awake, thinking. Here he was, in his old room with a girl in his arms, asleep. It was an oh so great feeling. Something he never thought would happen. He suddenly felt a wave of fatigue wash over him, and fell into a deep slumber.  
  
~Goodness Me~  
  
Jenny slowly pulled the boy away and slipped into Wendy's room. She walked around the room, touching and taking in everything. This room had belonged to her great-great-great-great grandmothers' best friend. After falling ill, she had taken care of Wendy. Wendy told her all of the stories to pass the time, and Anna, the best friend, soon knew them all by heart.  
  
Jenny picked up one of the skirts on the floor, along with a blouse over to the left. She walked back to the door and locked it. Pulling her shirt off, she slipped the blouse on and then did the same with the skirt. Amazingly, they fit perfectly. A full length mirror and more clothing was located in the closet. She looked at her reflection, there a girl stood, but it looked nothing liked her. The little longer than shoulder length, brown hair was pulled back and braided. Her cheeks were a slight pink, and she seemed taller. She looked wonderful.  
  
She was spinning around looking at her reflection, when the door creaked open.  
  
"Peter, what do you think? How do I look?" she asked happily. "You look splendid!" he answered. "Really? You think so?" "Yes, of course." He stepped closer and kissed her cheek.  
  
~Just Beachy~  
  
After the kiss, Peter had told Jenny that they would be going to the beach soon and to get ready. After trying to figure out what to use as a bathing suit, Peter had suggested something from the faeries. Now Jenny stood in the doorway of the tree wearing a shimmering, gold, one sleeved leotard looking thing that went down to an inch below her knee. Feeling beautiful Jenny and Peter started off. Lifting higher into the air, then swiftly towards the water.  
  
As soon as they arrived at the beach Jenny had proceeded to go swim. Peter sat on the beach watching, smiling. "Come on Peter!" Jenny called. She walked up from the edge to him and began pulling him up. He stood and she grabbed his hand and drug him to the water lapping at her feet. "Come on it won't be that bad! So it's a little cold?" she added. "Fine. I'll race you to the rock out there! First one there gets a surprise." He gestured about 100 yards away. "You're on! Ready GO!" Jenny started swimming out, with Peter right at her side. The surf began getting rougher and the tide kept pulling her back. Perseverance was her motto. 10 more feet and she would win! Her eyes stung from the salt water, and her legs ached, but she didn't stop.  
  
Reaching out she touched the rock. "Ha! I win!" Jenny cheered. "Ok, you get a surprise." He said pulling himself up onto the big rock. From far off the rock had seemed very small, but up close the rock was more of a small island. Peter reached for Jenny's arm and helped her onto the rock. Jenny leaned against his warm, wet body and closed her eyes as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.  
  
~Lickity Split~  
  
PLEASE REVIEW AND IM SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! THANKS! ^_^ 


	6. Stuck In A Trap

*Once again...I do not own any of the Peter Pan amazing empire!*  
  
I seem to be "slacking" on the writing job! I apologize to my ever faithful readers! The story continues and I hope you LOVE it!  
  
~*Caught In A Trap*~  
  
Jenny glanced out the small window of the giant chestnut brown tree and wondered of the future. Could she possibly spend the rest of her life here? Would she want to? Peter seemed to be growing taller and had begun to receive the gift of teen voice, deep and tantalizing. Jenny stood up from the stump of a small tree which was her makeshift chair. Her feet seemed to slowly slide even sink into the lush green grass of a carpet. The room still had the glowing warmth of happiness, but a cold sadness had begun to creep up as Jenny realized she would eventually have to leave. She couldn't stay with a boy stuck in a childhood, and a person who couldn't...no, wouldn't love someone. Standing in the center of the bedroom she found herself wondering where Peter was. He wasn't home when she had wakened early this morning. Had he gone away for good? She dearly hoped not and suddenly felt the sinking feeling of fear and abandonment. 'Please come back soon...' she thought. A single tear rolled down her cheek and she began walking to the beaded doorway. 'I have to get out of here before my love for him tears my hold on reality. I'm caught in a trap and can't help but fear the worst.'  
Finally, she paused her thoughts of fear and found herself beside the sea. The same place she had landed when she first arrived. The beach was golden and reflected the scarlet glow of the setting sun. Gentle lulling waves rolled in one by one licking at her bare feet. The night was slowly creeping up and she didn't know how to get back to the home, the tree. She must've walked to the spot while trying to figure out how to get back. How far was it back to the tree? How far had she walked? She must have been gone for a while because she remembered the sun being high when she left. But, after all this was Neverland and things were never quite reliable. She decided that since she was already here and didn't know how to get back, that she might as well make the best of it. Although she didn't have a bathing suit, Jenny waded into the turquoise surf, her skirt and blouse lay on the beach abandoned.  
The waves tugged at her, pulling the body of the girl towards an island near the other side of the gulf. 'What's on the island...Peter never told me...I didn't even know there was an island there.' Reaching the sandy shore she took in the view of bamboo, fur trees and small underbrush. It all looked so green, so fresh and lovely. The entire scene looked habitable. A yawn broke the silence and Jenny suddenly felt tired, exhausted. 'Peter will never find me here. Probably better off that way. I don't need him. Nope, I don't.' With that she lay down on the beach and the sand felt soft. She soon was asleep and was no longer afraid of the unknown.  
Peter slowed his flight as he passed over a new island. He was high up in the now dark sky and looked down at a body on the sand. Half naked it lay there not moving and Peter began to feel apprehensive, with curiosity taking over he circled and flew closer. The pang of fear knotted his stomach as his young mind identified the body, it was Jenny. Fearing that she was dead he lowered down to the island. When he landed he had expected the gritty roughness of sand but instead felt cushioned by something soft, like a pillow. He crouched down on his knees and inched closer to Jenny's tan face. A sigh of relief slipped through his lips as he felt the warm exhale of air through Jenny's lungs. She was alive, but was she conscious? His bony fingers gently ran through her brown hair and to his delight her eyes shot open. Her green eyes focused and she smiled up at the boy with the familiar face.  
"Peter, I want to go home." The words were finally out. Her rosy lips trembled and tears pushed at the back of her eyes. "Why? I thought you loved it here. You said you loved it...why?" He sounded sad and his face drooped to make the sound correct. "There's nothing here for me. Sure you're here, but we're all alone and I need more than just you and nature. I need friend-"Peter broke in saying, "The animals and plants are your friends! You don't need anything else! Please you can't leave!" "No! Peter I need my family, my father and brother. Things dear to me that I left behind for this little escapade! I need love, I need commitment. I need you to grow up!" The tears were no longer held back and Jenny sobbed as her other words were drowned out by sobs. Peter sat with a hurt look on his face. Worry, pain, pleading words that could not be spoken shone from behind his tough façade. "I just...Jenny please? Don't leave...Not now...I have everything I want now. You were the finishing touch! Don't you see?" Urgent and begging the words screamed like a freight train through his open mouth. "No Peter! I will NOT be some finishing touch to some odd collection! Now, take me home! I DEMAND it!" Her strong voice filled the silent night as she stood now towering over Peter. She stood, the tall trees as her background and the breeze tussled her hair around, making her look empowering. "I said now." She glared at him and twisted her lip in a scary manner. "Ok. Come on then..." his voice was sad and slow, so much hurt. Taking her hand he rose into the brisk air, passing clouds and birds he sped Jenny home. She wanted it. Now she was getting it.  
Her window was already open when they arrived in Oklahoma. Her brother had fallen asleep on the carpet in front of the window, no blanket or pillow. His hair was messy and he looked like he hadn't got much sleep. Peter and Jenny landed in the center of the room. Jenny looked into the still hurting eyes of her first love and couldn't stand it, having to look away. Peter's hand took her chin, gently moving her head to face him. Tears glistened, shining in her eyes. "I'm sorry, but..." She wasn't able to finish as Peter kissed her lips, sweet and lingering. She closed her eyes to find when she opened them, he was gone. A tear slipped down again and she crumpled to the floor. Her knees had buckled, she would never see him again...'I'll be fine.' And she got up. She decided to leave her brother alone, he would wake in the morning. Jenny pulled the blue and white covers back and climbed in. Laying her head on the pillow and looking up she sighed. "Goodbye Peter." And she closed her eyes in sleep.  
  
It isn't over yet!!! Keep Reading!! THANK YOU! 


End file.
